


Call Me, Maybe?

by cat_77



Series: Flufftober 2018 [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_77/pseuds/cat_77
Summary: So maybe they overreacted a little?  In their defense, she has a track record.





	Call Me, Maybe?

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt of “phone.”
> 
> * * *

“We were just going to grab some dinner, you guys want to come with us?” Alec asked as he passed Jace in the hallway, Izzy at his side.

“Sure, just let me call Clary,” Jace agreed amiably enough. He clicked on his most recent, and if he was going to be honest most used, contact and listened as the phone rang. And rang. And rang. Soon enough, he heard her goofy little voicemail message and ended the call. “She didn’t pick up.”

By now, they had reached the ops center and Izzy pushed some well-meaning minion to the side to take control of his station. “What was her last known location?” she demanded, immediately in full battle stations mode.

Jace ran a hand through his hair and tried to think back. “I don’t know?” he admitted. “We trained earlier, and then Meadowbrooke asked me something and I got caught up in that for a few hours.” 

As a sign of how serious it was, Alec didn’t even make the requisite double entendre about training. “So whoever has her probably has an hour or two head start on us,” he reasoned. He pulled up a screen of his own and both started a standard search pattern as well as sent out a message for those on patrol to be on the lookout. He even added the find my friends option on her phone for good measure. “Do you have anything of hers we could use to track her with?”

Jace patted down his pockets, not wanting to waste the time to go back to his room or hers to grab something if he didn’t have to. Izzy saved the day though when she pulled a hair tie out of her pocket. “She loaned it to me earlier. You might get a read on me as well, but it’s hers so she should be stronger.”

Alec took it from her and scribbled the rune on his palm before even Jace had the chance to. They didn’t bother with a standard tracking method and when directly to the far more powerful parabatai version. Jace frowned at the findings though as they didn’t make any sense. “I’m only seeing the Institute,” he finally announced.

“Did someone trap her in the catacombs again?” Alec offered. He pulled up the camera view of the cells just to make sure those were empty as well. Nothing.

“Warlock?”

“Warding?”

“Maybe she was taken to somewhere near water?”

All of their frantic reasoning ground to a halt when a very familiar voice asked, “Hey guys, what’s up?”

All three slowly turned to the source of the voice to find the woman in question approach as though she hadn’t a care in the world. Jace resisted the urge to grab her and check her over right then and there as they had made a promise to limit PDAs in certain locales, but it was a near thing. “Where were you?” he asked instead, proud when his voice barely cracked.

“In the greenhouse sketching?” she asked more than answered, which meant she noticed something was off. He saw now that it was the dust of her chalks and not bruises that lined her fingers and wrists.

“You, um, didn’t answer your phone,” he pointed out.

Her eyes grew wide and now it was her turn to pat herself down. “I must have left it somewhere. Maybe your room because I didn’t notice it when I put my sketch pad away in mine? I was wondering why it was so quiet for so long.”

“Your room?” Alec asked knowingly. 

“We were training,” Jace said at the same time Clary insisted, “We were reading.” Both of them instantly changed to the other’s reason before settling on, “We were reading about training.”

Izzy pursed her lips but even that couldn’t hide her smile. “Uh-huh,” she agreed. “Lots of important _books_ to read about training.”

“Why’d you call, anyway?” Clary asked. She tried to look past them at all the alerts on the screens, but shrugged it off when they blocked her.

“We were thinking of going to dinner, you interested?” Jace asked after clearing his throat.

“Sure, let me just go grab my phone. If I missed your call, who knows what else happened, right?” 

She turned to go do just that and Jace turned to his surrogate family and watched as they dialed everything back down and called off all the searches. “I should probably follow her; we’ve tested fate enough today,” he reasoned.

“Maybe we should just grab some takeout,” Alec agreed.

Jace would leave that for them to sort out. He had his danger magnet of a girlfriend to trounce after instead. As evidence to precisely that, as he left he heard, “There was just a demon attack near the greenhouse. Three of them. They were contained, but somehow almost got through the wards. Weird.”


End file.
